Zamul
Zamul (ザムル, Zamuru) is the major character in 1001 Knights. He appears in the First Arc of the story as the Second Prince of Isaref Kingdom, younger brother of Prince Asrut and the King's substitude. Background Zamul was born as his brother's substitude to be King. Every Isaref Queen must only give birth to one heir at a time so that made he a special child, having gained immortality since the moment he was born. So, to protect Asrut the true King of Isaref from being targeted by the enemy, Prince Zamul was made to replace his brother's status, living under the name Asrut. He cannot die of illnesses or any fatal impacts, however Zamul can still feel its pain whenever he was hurt or poisoned. He has been endured them instead of his brother, having been seperated from him since little with Bashim being his only support and parent. Appearance Zamul is a thin and fragile young boy. He has curly blond hair and sad eyes. He wears royal clothings and has some kind of dazzling jewels sticked behind his ears. Personality Raised by his uncle without being able to come in contact with the outside world and even his own brother, Zamul is non-chalant and unsympathetic. He treats his servants coldly, punching Zuban and working him like a slave, something which Zuban said that he had long fed up of it and wished to get rid of his master. However, throughout the arc, we see an insecure and lonely Zamul who always has to live in fear and pain, being hated by the citizens of Isaref due to the fact that they do not want to accept him as King while in truth he is only made a substitude for his brother's sake. Zamul's only faith and support is Bashim. Without knowing that his uncle is the one who fed him deadly poison every day, he endured it as if it was his sole reason to be born: to protect his brother. Bashim even tricked him into believing that his own brother was the one who did it, causing Zamul to feel extremely hurt and eventually, fell into his trap and became his puppet, killing his own brother. At the end of the First Arc, Asrut is revived by Fuuga Naito. He choosed to stay as Zamul guardian instead of accepting his King status, swore to always protect his younger brother from harm. Zamul finally knows his brother's true feeling and opens up his heart for everyone, apologizing to Zuban. He then becomes the next King of Isaref Kingdom. Power and Abilitied * Immortality: Zamul is immortal and cannot die of illnesses. Any kind of wounds on him would also be futile. However, the side effect from receiving them remains for a long time inside his body, sometimes causing unendurable pain and shock. Trivia * Like Asrut, Zamul first thought that Naito was a woman. * He thought his brother has a hobby of playing S&M when he came into his room and saw Naito being tied up by Shakt. Category:Male Category:Isaref Kingdom Category:Prince Category:King Category:Human